Of Embarassments and Grand Gestures
by Riane's Codex
Summary: A collection of oneshots of various ships, starting with Lily and Scorpius. What happens when one person tells their true feelings, but the other is trying to live up to expectations? Rating for future oneshots
1. Tempers and Courage

**(A/N)~~~~~~ I don't own Harry Potter or any of its associated content!~~~~**

**Okay, well this is just something that has been in my head for a while. I really like the whole Lily/Scorpius relationship, and please excuse any grammer mistakes! I really wanted to get this posted, but I an editing and revising this now! Also, this will probably have random oneshots attached to it, so if you have any particular suggestions for a ship (just NO SLASH!), I will happily write a oneshot for it!**

**

* * *

**

Of Emotions and Expectations

Lily caught a glimpse of him, finally. Today was the day; the day she was going to tell Scorpius how she felt. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him. He was standing by the Ravenclaw table and seemed to be just finishing his breakfast. Lily could feel her tongue getting thicker as she got closer. Swallowing her fear of rejection, she drew in another breath and prepared to tell Scorpius Malfoy that she loved him.

"Scorpius?" Lily said, no trace of nervousness in her voice, "Can I talk to you?"

"I suppose," he said, arching an eyebrow at her. She sucked in a breath and looked up to meet his gaze. Then, throwing all caution to the wind, she kissed him, fiercely, trying to get him to respond. Nothing. He was stoic as a rock before pushing her away.

Lily was still undeterred. "I like you, Scorpius Malfoy," she said before continuing in a small voice sounding completely unlike her own, "and I was wondering if, maybe, you'd go out with me?" Lily held her breath, hoping that she hasn't just made a complete idiot out of herself. However, Scorpius's eyes flashed with emotion before hardening into icy steel.

"As if I would ever go out with someone like you, Potter," he drawled. "Why would you even think you had a chance?" he spoke harshly, condescendingly, drawing out his vowels while keeping his consonants clipped. He stared down at her, a sneer upon his face. An icy hand seemed to take hold of lily"s insides and toss them around like a quaffle. She bit her tongue so hard that she could taste blood, to stop herself from crying outright. She was better than that, and clearly, she was better than him.

She kept telling herself that as she hurried to the Gryffindor Tower, but she didn't feel any better. If anything, her heart seemed to feel heavier with embarrassment and hurt. Just as she reached the portrait of the fat lady, she heard footsteps hurrying behind her.

"Lily!" he called out, breathing heavily and his cheek tinged a slight pink from running. It was none other than the man who had just publicly humliated her in front of the entire Great Hall

"What could you possibly want, Malfoy?" Lily spat viciously, her face contorted in disgust to hide her hurt. He flinched visibly at her tone; she had always been the most even tempered Potter, but the day's events had certainly changed that.

"I wanted to, erm, apologize," he said awkwardly, shuffling his feet, unable to look Lily in the eye.

"You wanted to apologize?!" lily repeated disbelievingly. "You wanted to apologize, after completely humiliating me, being a complete ass to me when it took just about every ounce of guts I had to actually tell you how I felt? You actually want to apologize for acting like every other Malfoy? Be my guest; but don't expect me to stick around for it. You Malfoys have a history of being complete bastards to everyone, despite whatever singular good intention you have," Lily snarked brutally, marching through the portrait hole.

"Lily, please just--

"Shut up!" Lily screamed furiously, her eyes puffy from tears and her face tinged red from anger. She tried desperately not to look into his regretful grey eyes. She knew he was sorry. She even knew that he regretted it; but that didn't stop her from getting angry or feeling unbearably hurt and betrayed. She slammed the common room door shut and ran up the stairs to her room.

She collapsed onto her fourposter bed, tears stinging at her eyes. How could he have been so cold, so completely indifferent to what she had did and said? She had figured that if he had rejected her, well, he'd do it nicely. He told that awful girl Jenny McCallum that he didn't want to date her like a perfect gentleman. What the hell was his problem with her? Lily had known him since she was nine, seeing as he'd visited numerous times over summer holiday. Seething, Lily squeezed her pillow tightly, seemingly choking the life out of it before the thing blew up.

"Lily?" Rose poked her head into the room, "What happened?"

Lily could tell that her face was beet red, without even looking in a mirror. She didn't particularly want to tell Rose that she professed her love to a certain Ravenclaw who the proceeded to make her look like an idiot. Other the other hand, if Rose found out from someone else... Lily shuddered mentally at the thought; Rose had quite the temper.

"I, er, told Malfoy I liked him..." Rose seemed to be forcing herself not to comment until Lily had told her the whole story. "and I kissed him. Apparently, I wasn't good enough for him and he would never go out with someone like me." Lily fell back onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

"He said that?!" Rose snapped furiously. "What a complete and utter twat!"

Rose continued to rag on Malfoy for the better part of the hour, which Lily took great comfort in. However, by the time suppertime came around, Lily was nearly certain that she was going to remain in her bed, but Rose wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't let him know that he's gotten to you," she said. "Plus, if he even tries to spread any rumours about you, I'll tell everyone that he snogged Jan Bullstrode in fourth year."

Grudgingly, Lily agreed and followed Rose out of the dormitory and the common room. When they reached the Great Hall, Lily and Rose sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, next to Lorcan and Frank. Lily tried to focus on whatever Lorcan was telling her about, but she could feel his eyes watching her. She wouldn't look back. She wouldn't. He had his chance.

What Lily failed to realize was that Draco Malfoy was also sitting in the great hall, in the long time vacant seat of the Arithmacy professor. The teacher had unfortunately been forced to retire when a bad bout of dragon pox left her feeling her age.

"Lily," Rose nudged her shoulder, "look who's taken up the Arithmacy position."  
Dutifully, Lily looked up and met his gaze and waved politely at him, informing him that she'd caught him watching her, when all she wanted was to send all of the contents of the Gryffindor table flying at his son. He seemed slightly surprised and gave her a short nod in return.  
McGonagall stood and the hall fell silent. Presumably, she was going to introduce Mr. Malfoy as the new professor.

"Good evening to all of you. Now--Mr. Malfoy, would you mind taking your seat?" she said dangerously, frowning deeply at the Ravenclaw who has taken to his feet. He, however, didn't seem to hear her. Lily refused to look to see what he was doing, instead focusing her attention on the number of rolls on the platter in front of her.

Scorpius grabbed her arms and gently brought her to her feet, forcing her to looking at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Lily said angrily, crossing her arms and met his gaze fearlessly, ignoring the blatant stares of everyone in the hall.

"I wanted to tell you," he began, "that I was a complete arsehole today."

"Yes, you were. Now, if that was all, I think Professor McGonagall wanted to say something," Lily responded tartly, preparing to return to her seat as her steel resolve to hate Scorpius began to crumble.

"No, that wasn't all, damn it," Scorpius spoke fiercely, before turning to his father, saying quite clearly, "Screw you, Dad," and then proceeded to flip him off. Scorpius then pulled Lily into the most passionate, intense kiss she'd ever had.

Several wolf whistles occurred before the pair were forcibly broken apart be Al and James.

"I do love you, Lily Potter, and I don't plan on letting you go out with anyone else, ever."

* * *

**(A/N) Review! And leave your favorite het pairing!**


	2. Tempers and Courage Part 2

**(A/N) I'm sorry that this took so long to get posted! I had this written about five days ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it! Anyway, this is Scorpius's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at Al's obsession with the Ravenclaw quidditch team. He was determined to lead the team to victory this year. He had actually just left the bustling Great Hall for the pitch with the rest of the team. Scorpius personally preferred to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground.

Scorpius turned to sit down at the table, when he caught sight of none other than his father walking toward him, looking extremely pissed.

"Do you mind telling me what you were just doing?" his dad spoke rigidly, his teeth clenched in animosity. His dad had never been a fan of the Potters. When Scorpius was younger, he'd been so afraid of what his father would do if he found out that his son was friends with the Potters, he would tell his dad that he was sleeping over at Jack Zabini's house. Today was no different, despite being seventeen.

"I, er, was--

His dad seemed to already know what was going on, as his frowned deepened, marring his face. "If I catch you with them again, I promise you there will be problems. You are better than them, Scorpius. Remember that, and make sure they know that. I will be watching," his father said with a well pronounced sneer upon his face. As his father stalked out of the Great Hall, Scorpius was left fuming. He was so angry that he didn't even wonder why his dad was even at Hogwarts. The only thought that ran through his was that his father was the most imposing, overbearing, obnoxious person he'd ever met.

As he turned back to the table to eat, he caught the eye of Professor Parkinson. She taught Astronomy, though Scorpius got the idea that she would rather be anywhere but Hogwarts. When her father was found guilty of being a deatheater, their Gringotts account had been frozen, so she never recieved her inheritance.

As it were, Professor Parkinson nodded knowingly. Scorpius was certain that she was spying on him for his father.

Scorpius refrained from rolled his eyes as he turned and wolfed down his toast. He really couldn't believe his father. He didn't own the world. He could be friends with whoever he wanted. Hell, he could snog with Rose right here if he really wanted. Stuffing the last bit of buttered toast into his mouth, Scorpius couldn't help but sulk.

Suddenly, none other than Lily Potter was in front of him, looking hot as ever. Her hair was slightly askew, with few tendrils of red hair slipping into her face. Lily tucked it behind her ear and looked up at him. She had this determined look about her, with a tiny crease between her eyebrows.

"Scorpius, can I talk to you?"

"I suppose," he answered, fully aware that others were listening. Then, the single most fantastic thing happened. Lily Luna Potter snogged him. Right there, in the middle of the Great Hall; and all Scorpius could do was stand there like an idiot. He was in shock. However, in the midst of the once in a lifetime event, Scorpius thought randomly of his father, and of how much trouble not only he would be in if someone who saw them told their parents, but also Lily. Quickly, Scorpius pushed her away from him. He knew that he was going to regret it later, but he couldn't have Lily get in trouble for his sake. While his being friends with Al and James was one thing, Scorpius was sure that Mr. Potter was not going to be crazy about him dating his daughter.

"I like you, Scorpius Malfoy," she said, causing Scorpius's heart to jump and freeze, before running doubletime. "and I was wondering, if maybe, you'd go out with me?"

Now usually, Scorpius preferred to be the one to ask the girl out, but in this case, Scorpius was happy to make an exception. He took a breath, gathering up what little courage he had, to tell her that he would most certainly go out with her, but in that split second, Scorpius saw that Parkinson was watching him on top of the fact Mr. Potter's rather terrifying face popped into his head. As if that wasn't enough, his own father just reentered the Great Hall. Scorpius hesitated, and then let out a slew of words that his didn't think himself capable of saying to Lily.

"As if I would ever go out with someone like you, Potter," he drawled in a voice he himself couldn't recognize. "Why would you even think you had a chance?"

The words tasted bitter in his mouth, like poison. The hurt expression that flashed across Lily's face was like twisting the knife; he wanted to take it all back, right there. He wanted to tell her that he was being a prick and of course he wanted to go out with her. However, Scorpius's mouth wouldn't comprehend what his brain was telling it. Instead, he stood there with a ridiculous sneer on his face, as Lily hurried from the Great hall, feeling undoubtedly hurt, and Scorpius felt like crawling into a hole for being such an absolute pillock.

Then, his brain seemed to function properly again Scorpius ran after her, ignoring the looks from his father and teacher. He ran the entire way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lily!" he gasped out, feeling as if his lungs were about to collapse. However, when she turned to look at him, Scorpius flinched at the dirty look she gave him-- though it was perfectly deserved.

"What could you possibly want, Malfoy?" she demanded bluntly. Scorpius fumbled for a moment, a bit put out by her directness, but spit it out nonetheless.

"I, er, wanted to apologize," Scorpius began, but Lily cut in, his voice skeptical and furious through her puffy eyes.

You wanted to apologize?!" Lily repeated disbelievingly. "You wanted to apologize, after completely humiliating me, after being a complete ass to me when it took just about every ounce of guts I had to actually tell you how I felt? You actually want to apologize for acting like every other Malfoy? Be my guest; but don't expect me to stick around for it. You Malfoys have a history of being complete bastards to everyone, despite whatever singular good intention you have," Lily snarked brutally, marching through the portrait hole. Scorpius's heart panged as he heard that absolute conviction in Lily's voice. He couldn't let her leave thinking the worst of him.

"Lily, please just--

"Shut up!" she cried out in a strangled voice as she held back a sob. The door to the Gryffindor Common room slammed shut and Scorpius sank to the floor, his back against a wall.

He wanted so badly to blow the door up and march into the common room, to make her listen to him. He really did love her; he just... Wasn't as brave as her. Scorpius also wanted to kick himself for not growing a pair and telling her the truth.

Then, to make matters worse, both James and Al were walking toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Oi, Scorpius, what's matter with you?" Al called, getting closer. Scorpius stood and ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly. If he really wanted to go out with Lily, this would be the first step. So he told them everything. Unfortunately, that earned him a black eye from James.

"Sorry about James," Al said, as James marched away furiously. "but you gotta know that you're going to have a lot more than James against you."

Scorpius sighed, knowing that Al was one hundred percent correct, but he also knew that he was going try anyway. Al flicked his wand, and Scorpius felt the swelling around his eye disappear.

"Good luck, mate," Al said as he, too began to walk away, "but you know that if you hurt her, you'll wind up with tentacles for arms, poles for legs, while you in your boxers hang from the Quidditch goalpost." With that, Al disappeared around the corner.

Scorpius sank back down to the floor and waited for Lily to exit the common room. Surely, she would have to leave at some point. Scorpius sat there for hours, just waiting. However, Lily never emerged.

Finally, six o'clock came around, and she still hadn't exited he tower. Then a thouht struck Scorpius. What if she nicked the cloak from James's trunk and snuck out with another student, down to the Great Hall? Jumping to his feet with a slight grunt, Scorpius hurried down to the Great Hall.

However, when he reached the hall, Lily was no where to be seen. Scorpius sat impatiently at the Ravenclaw table, staring intently at Lily's usual seat at the Gryffindor table, as though it would make her appear.

The Ravenclaw table was bustling with movement, though it had nothing to do with the food. The girls seemed very interested in something that happened, since they were all whispering about something. Meanwhile, Al and most of the other Quidditch players were talking about how they could edit their brooms to make them go faster.

Lily and Rose walked in amongst a group of Gryffindors, and took their seats. Scorpius tried to catch Lily's eye, but she wouldn't look anywhere near the Ravenclaw table.

Scorpius watched her talking to Lorcan-- or Lysander, Scorpius could never tell one from the other-- and desperately wished that he was the one over there, talking to her, making her laugh. He wanted to date her. He also wanted to rip off Lorcan's head as he saw Lorcan wrap his arm around Lily's waist. It went seemingly unnoticed by Lily. Well, Scorpius hoped it did. If he had already lost his one chance with the girl he loved-- love? Even as the question flit across his mind, "Do I really love Lily Potter?" it was easily answered. Of course he did. Truthfully, he had loved her for a long time. That was why he needed to apologize to her, and make her see that.

Impulsively, paying no attention to anyone around me, he marched to the Gryffindor table, directly to Lily. Lorcan's arm immediately disappeared from Lily's waist, Scorpius noted smugly. Lily, however, refused to look at him. Not to be denied, Scorpius lifted her from her seat and placed her carefully on the floor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat frostily, her blue eyes like daggers. Scorpius swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for what he was certain to be a screaming match.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was a complete arsehole today," He stated, gauging her reaction. He'd have to weigh his words carefully if he wanted a second chance with her.

"Yes, you were. Now, if that was all, I think Professor Mcgonagall wanted to say something," she retorted icily. Scorpius glanced up at the headmistress, to find her frowning in displeasure at him. Then he suddenly began angry; he was not giving up on Lily without some sort of fight.

"No, that's not all, damn it!" Scorpius snapped fiercely. Scorpius could hear his father's fists bang against the table. Scorpius scowled furiously and turned his head to look at him. He was so dome with his father's opinions on everything! He was his own person, and he had his own opinions. It was about time that his dad knew that.

"Screw you," Scorpius spat, giving him the one finger salute. Then, he took Lily's head tenderly in his hands and kissed his with as much passion as he could manage without exploding. Vaguely, Scorpius could hear catcalls and cheers, but reality didn't really sink in until James yanked him away from Lily.

"If you hurt her," James muttered into his ear, "I won't be the only one out for you blood." Scorpius gave him a short nod before returning to Lily. She had to hear this from him, out loud, as did every other male in the school.

"I do love you, Lily Potter, and I don't plan on letting you go out with anyone else, ever."

* * *

**(A/N) Review and leave a suggestion for your favorite ship! =]**


End file.
